


Las cuatro verdades de Shaka

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Parody
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-18
Updated: 2006-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgo cerró los ojos y se encomendó al Dios de turno, sin embargo, lejos de sentir dolor, padeció un placer inexplicable, producto de la hábil boca del lemuriano. Había sido muy tonto de su parte, podía haberle pedido que se quedara con él, pero sin nada más que hacer, Muu volvió a su Templo para darse una buena ducha de agua caliente y dejar atrás el episodio. La mirada de Shaka estaba cargada de ira, sin embargo sus movimientos eran más tranquilos, por lo visto se había resignado. Fue en ese momento en donde el hindú intentó dejarlo, por su salud mental.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primera Noble Verdad

**Primera Noble Verdad:** _Existe el sufrimiento y el dolor_.

Aún más si es tu primera vez y el otro no se lubricó correctamente.

Pasaron varios días hasta que Shaka pudo sentarse como Buda manda.

De pie, en el Templo de Aries, Shaka se preguntaba cómo había podido permitirse llegar a ese punto. Y no por estar precisamente en dicho lugar sino, aún más preocupante, por estar completamente desnudo.

La sonrisa de Muu le demostraba que los rumores siempre habían sido ciertos —y él que buscaba no dejarse llevar por las habladurías—: El lemuriano no era ningún cordero camino al cielo.

Desnudo, como Dios lo trajo al mundo, Virgo supo que ya no había vuelta atrás. Estaba en el baile, así que a bailar.

Muu se acercó a su víctima como león a la presa caminando con sensualidad sin sentirse incómodo por toda su desnudes patente. Para el rubio le fue inevitable bajar la vista hacia la intimidad del otro y abrir los ojos horrorizados ante semejante monumento de hombre, quiso decir algo, objetar, pero Muu ya había llegado a destino sellándole la boca con los labios, impidiendo cualquier tipo de queja o reproche. De todos modos no había nada que reprochar ya que Aries estaba en todo su derecho, pues hacía menos de una semana se había entregado sin tapujos al hindú, creía que era su derecho tener el privilegio de poseerlo.

El contacto fue algo brusco, por lo menos para Shaka. Se encontraba atrapado en los brazos del lemuriano sin lograr encontrar escapatoria alguna, además ¿por qué negarlo? Se sentía tan bien ese tacto, la mano cálida recorriéndole con parsimonia la piel, la espalda, todo su cuerpo. Un contacto que ardió y se quemó al mismo tiempo.

Virgo se dejó arrastrar hasta la cama, aún no había entrado en sí, aún no podía comprender que estaba pasando en ese lugar, aunque la situación era más que obvia. Cayó con delicadeza sobre el cuerpo moreno del lemuriano, sintiendo el miembro erguido contra el vientre, palpitando ansioso por entrar en su cuerpo. Ante esta idea, el rubio no pudo evitar estremecerse de pies a cabeza.

Lejos de darle la oportunidad de poder respirar siquiera, Muu apresó con las manos los redondeados glúteos de su amante, hundiendo la lengua en la calurosa boca de este para luego entretenerse con esos labios, mordiéndolos con sutileza. Hizo lo mismo con el cuello y con las mejillas, en ese momento teñidas de un rojo carmesí.

Muu susurró palabras en el oído de su compañero, palabras indescifrables para al otro que se encontraba todavía ido. El hindú recién pudo reaccionar cuando sintió que las caricias de Aries en su trasero se tornaban más osadas, más candentes e inquietas. Un dedo buscó abrirse camino por el cerrado orificio, al mismo tiempo que su dueño intentó incorporarse sin éxito.

Falta de voluntad le faltó a Shaka, porque fuerza siempre le sobró.

Aries dejó que sus manos cobraran vida propia y acostando a su amante boca arriba lo abrió de piernas para poder tener más libertad. Virgo cerró los ojos y se encomendó al Dios de turno, sin embargo, lejos de sentir dolor, padeció un placer inexplicable, producto de la hábil boca del lemuriano quien con pasión atrapó con los labios el enhiesto pene del rubio, jugando con la redondeada cabeza, engullendo de lleno el largo tronco surcado de palpitantes venas. Los gemidos no tardaron en aparecer, retumbando con estrepito en el Templo.

Es que Muu estaba haciendo maravillas allí abajo, jugaba como un niño curioso, yendo de un lado al otro con una húmeda y caliente lengua. Apresó con la boca los pequeños testículos por completo endurecidos y dejó que los vellos molestaran en su boca causándole unas sutiles cosquillas. Siguió camino hasta llegar a la preciada entrada del hindú y ahí se quedó un buen rato. Eso sí que había sido mejor que todo lo anterior: Un acto morboso que llevó a Shaka al borde de la locura absoluta, pues sentir esa humedad en su entrada, sublimaba un poco el dolor que le estaba causando ese dedo indecoroso que, inquieto, buscaba adentrarse más y más. Sin embargo con un dedo no bastaba, se necesitaban cuatro para dilatar lo necesario, pero al segundo dedo Muu se desesperó y dejó de lado la paciente labor para ocupar su lugar.

Aries solapó los gritos de Virgo besándolo sin descanso en la boca. Distrayéndolo con una lenta, pero pronunciada masturbación, lo acomodó a placer, y situándolo de costado, el lemuriano elevó una de las finas y torneadas piernas del hindú para situarse entre ellas.

Jadeaba en su oído mientras apoyaba apenas la punta del miembro. Sentía, con tan solo ese débil contacto, la inminente eyaculación.

Con una mano sostenía esa pierna y con la otra siguió masturbando el pene de Shaka obligándolo a voltear sobre su hombro para así poder besarlo con cierta dificultad por la posición. Enterró un poco más el miembro consiguiendo un quejido de dolor que no lo persuadió ni lo conmovió, por el contrario, insistió con la penetración hasta llegar a un punto medio.

A pesar de que tan solo estaba a mitad de camino, Muu tuvo que detenerse para recobrar el aliento y en parte para permitirle al otro tomar más confianza. Su pene estaba fuertemente atrapado por los anillos de carne de Virgo quien, respirando con dificultad, alentó al otro a proseguir y Muu no se hizo rogar. Con una fuerte y certera estocada su miembro llegó gloriosamente a destino y allí se quedó.

El rubio tomó aire y movió la cadera para buscar una posición más cómoda, pero le fue imposible con ese pene metido hasta donde físicamente era posible. Aries tomó ese movimiento de pelvis como una sensual invitación, y sin poder detenerse, dio comienzo a algo sin retorno.

El hindú sintió las idas y venidas de su amante, desgarrándolo por dentro, pero no pasó mucho hasta que, por pura fuerza mental, se obligó a disfrutar de ese dolor. Y así fue, poco a poco el sufrimiento se entremezclo con el placer, y con el morbo que eso le dio, Shaka imitó los movimientos de su hombre, acompañándolo rítmicamente.

El lemuriano masturbó el miembro de su compañero con la misma pasión que empleaba para penetrarlo, y en cuanto Virgo quiso darse cuenta su semen surgió acompañado de un estrepitoso gemido.

Con la mano manchada de ese líquido espeso y caliente, Muu no lo dudó y refregó su mano en la boca del rubio, dándole a probar su propia esencia. El lemuriano no pudo resistir mucho tiempo más y dejó que su néctar golpease de lleno en la intimada del hindú, inundándolo por completo y saciándolos en gran parte.

Se quedaron unos cuantos segundos en la misma posición y recién cuando Muu permitió que sus músculos tensos se relajaran, intentó retirar con cuidado el miembro para evitarle más daño a su amante. Una mueca de dolor surcó el rostro de Shaka cuando ese monstruoso pene salió semi flácido de su orificio.

Virgo no esperó a que su victimario recobrase el aliento. Lo único que le faltaba, una segunda vuelta. Así que con velocidad _match cinco_ buscó su ropa y se vistió para alejarse del Templo con algo de dificultad.

Aries solo se limitó a reír en su interior al ver el extraño caminar de su amante. Permitió que se fuera, aunque si quisiese correrlo, no tendría dificultades en alcanzarlo con ese lento trajinar.

El rubio llegó a su Templo con la idea fija de darse un buen baño de agua caliente para ver si así se quitaba esa molestia y ese dolor punzante, pero ni con toda la relajación del cuerpo logró juntar sus piernas. Aun adolorido, se dejó caer en su cama boca abajo y con sus extremidades abiertas, a ver si un poco de aire le aliviaba lo suficiente como para poder dormir boca abajo.


	2. Segunda Noble Verdad

**Segunda Noble Verdad:** _La causa del dolor es el anhelo, el deseo y la búsqueda de placer._

¡Cuánta verdad hay en ello! Tarde comprendió Virgo, pues se entregó al lemuriano sin tapujos, anhelando una caricia, deseando ser correspondido, buscando el placer carnal.

Shaka intentaba por todos los medios disimular su interés, es que ni siquiera él mismo podía concebir la idea de estar deseando en alma y cuerpo a un hombre, a un compañero de batallas, pero había que admitir que no era muy precavido. Sin ir más lejos, una tarde soleada, en donde bajaba rumbo a su Templo luego de una reunión con el Patriarca, se topó con su compañero quien iba en dirección contraria, justamente hacia el mismo lugar de donde venía Virgo. Nada del otro mundo, nada extraño, Muu saludó por cortesía siendo correspondido por el rubio quien solo atinó a reír nervioso y a levantar la mano en señal de un estrambótico saludo. Fue algo raro, pero en fin, sin dudas saludarlo había sido la intención.

Maravillado con aquel lemuriano, consternado por no saber qué demonios tenía para que lo tuviera tan hechizado, el hindú siguió su camino observando sobre su hombro a Muu alejarse, y Buda lo castigó por una actitud tan... libidinosa (o Buda no, en realidad fue el destino). Por observar esas redondeces tan suculentas que invitaban a la perdición y al pecado, Shaka se llevó una columna de su Templo por delante.

—¡Me lleva! —exclamó Virgo (él no insultaba) frotándose con fervor la frente adolorida.

Inevitablemente Aries dio la vuelta al escuchar la exclamación, encontrándose con el Santo más poderoso del Santuario a punto de llorar por el dolor. ¿Qué había pasado con sus ocho sentidos? ¡Demonios! ¿Para qué carajo había sido el primero en despertar el octavo si no era capaz de evitar llevarse una columna por delante? Maldito sentido de la vista.

—Shaka... ¿estás bien? —inquirió el lemuriano preocupado por su amigo. Se acercó a él y lo tomó de los hombros para girarlo y mirarle la herida.

Por poco más el alma se le va del cuerpo al pobre rubio, sin aliento lo dejó esa cercanía y ese amistoso contacto.

El hindú se reprochó interiormente porque en respuesta no había tenido mejor repertorio que reír como un estúpido. Era en esos momentos que llegaba a odiarse.

—Me choqué la columna —finalizó empeorando aún más su lastimosa situación. Sin dudas el otro pensaría que en el último tiempo había sufrido algún tipo de retraso mental ocasionado por la Batallas contra Hades. ¿Quién sabía? Quizás esos sean los efectos secundarios al despertar el octavo sentido.

—Eso... ya lo sé —murmuró el lemuriano lanzando una sutil risa— ¿Qué te pasó?

—No sé. Me distraje... —Y súbitamente sus mejillas comenzaron a arder al recordar los verdaderos motivos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó de nuevo Muu observando la frente de su amigo.

—Sí. Perfectamente... —susurró ido, perdido en los labios de Aries que tan cerca de los suyos estaban—. Fue superficial.

—Bueno, me alegro —dijo el lemuriano apartándose de su compañero para alejarse— ¡Nos vemos, Shaka! Tengo una reunión con el Patriarca —comentó ya a lo lejos.

Y no solo la columna, por poco más Shaka se cae de boca al piso, a tiempo logró evitar tan bochornosa caída, incorporándose con rapidez saludó con la mano al aire ejerciendo un poco de pasión en el acto, su sonrisa dio que pensar: ¿en verdad sufría algún tipo de retraso? No, pero el estado era similar, no pasaba un solo segundo sin pensar en el Santo de la primera Casa, no pasaba un solo segundo sin encontrar motivos para pensar en él, todo, mágicamente se relacionaba, y si no era así, Virgo buscaba la manera de que lo fuera. ¿Amor? Quién podría decirlo. Quizás solo era un deseo muy profundo nacido desde el fondo de su alma, tan poderoso que le consumía la poca cordura que le quedaba. Sí, sí... Entonces era amor.

Aún más bochornoso fue el día en el que los muchachos Dorados decidieron pasar la tarde jugando al fútbol. Más vergonzoso todavía porque terminó por quedar como un estúpido frente a sus demás compañeros. Es que justo Muu estaba en el equipo contrario, y bueno ¡no había sido culpa de Shaka, sino de la mala distribución de los jugadores!

Aunque los compañeros de Virgo estaban cansados de decirle que NO le pasara la pelota a Aries porque era del equipo contrario, Virgo no lo podía evitar y cuando tenía la pelota en sus pies mágicamente pasaban al lemuriano. Y, como si fuera poco, Muu no tuvo mejor idea, en medio del partido, de quitarse la camiseta pues el calor comenzaba a sentirse en su agotado y ejercitado cuerpo.

Como idiota quedó el rubio al ver semejante ejemplar de hombre.

Del otro lado de la cancha que artificialmente habían construido, el hindú permaneció de pie observando a su hombre ir y venir con ese cuerpo de adonis, la transpiración corría por el cuerpo, las gotas de sudor caían por su frente y cuando llegó lo suficientemente cerca de Shaka para poder atrapar con su pecho la pelota que iba en su dirección, esta nunca llegó a destino porque se topó con la nariz de Virgo.

—¡Shaka! —reprochó Aldebarán— Presta más atención al juego —pidió consternado.

Semejante pase que le había dado y el otro distraído contando mariposas; pero el rubio ni tiempo de quejarse tuvo, cayó de traste al piso y enseguida la sangre se hizo presente, Muu, quien más cerca estaba de él, se acercó preocupado y hasta sorprendido, al mismo tiempo que el hindú exclamaba indignado consigo mismo.

—¡Maldito sentido de la vista!

¿Cómo no había visto la pelota ir directamente a su cara?

Todos lo rodearon intentando ver qué le había pasado al Santo más emblemático del Santuario, qué ironía, haber enfrentado el mismísimo Averno para caer derrotado por una pelota número cinco de lona.

Solo bastó para que Death Mask lo señalara riendo a lo Nelson.

—Idiota...

Y todos rompieron a reír, o casi todos, y no se le pudo echar la culpa a los demás, con sinceridad lo ocurrido fue entre sorprendente y gracioso; pero alguien no se rió, por el contrario, lo ayudó a levantarse para alejarse del lugar y lavarse la sangre que chorreaba. Qué afortunado se sintió Shaka al ver que esa persona era su muy querido Muu.

Ya en el Templo de la Virgen, su dueño llegó ayudado por su amigo quien, sin necesidad, lo sostuvo de un brazo. Sin necesidad porque Virgo podía caminar perfectamente, pero en ese momento era capaz de utilizar sus técnicas para quedar parapléjico si hacía falta.

.

El rubio se encontraba en su baño lavándose el rostro mientras que Aries lo observaba, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Qué te pasa conmigo, Shaka? —Soltó de una, sin anestesia, el lemuriano. El hindú palideció un instante, temeroso al verse descubierto. Ante el silencio de su compañero, Muu continuó hablando—: ¿Estás enojado por algo que hice o dije?

—No —negó Shaka rotundamente mientras se secaba con la toalla— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Pues... estás raro conmigo. No me hablas...

Y eso era cien por ciento verídico, pero ¿cómo remediarlo? Si Virgo, siempre que se lo cruzaba, se quedaba sin palabras, sin aliento.

—No estoy enojado contigo —aclaró sin poder explicarse correctamente.

Sin embargo era terriblemente veraz y si el hindú obligaba a las palabras surgir de su boca, no eran más que puras pavadas. Cuando conseguía no balbucear a causa de los nervios, terminaba hablando con su amigo del clima, del cambio en la bolsa, de la suba del dólar y el euro o de la vida de alguien sin importancia.

—Espero que sea cierto —dijo Muu con cierto atisbo de tristeza—. Además... —murmuró examinando al otro con la mirada— Tienes tus ojos todo el tiempo abiertos... eso es raro en ti.

Shaka realizó un gesto de despreocupación con el hombro, desde ya… por culpa de ese ser que en ese preciso momento tenía enfrente, no había meditación que valiera.

Aries sonrió con algo de melancolía, para luego dar la vuelta y marcharse.

—¡Espera! —Le surgió a Virgo desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

—¿Qué? —El lemuriano volvió.

—Nada —masculló con ineptitud y por completo acalorado.

Muu esbozó una mueca de desconcierto, ¿con que no le pasaba nada? ¡Sí que estaba raro!

—¿Estarás bien?

El hindú asintió con cortedad. Había sido muy tonto de su parte, podía haberle pedido que se quedara con él, pero sin nada más que hacer, Muu volvió a su Templo para darse una buena ducha de agua caliente y dejar atrás el episodio.

Sintiéndose ofuscado consigo mismo, Shaka dejó que su cabeza cayera pesada hacia atrás y exhaló un suspiro de resignación. La situación tomaría otro curso más adelante al escuchar, sin querer, un escalofriante rumor que involucraba al dueño de sus más bajos instintos.

Y fue una noche, en donde la luna brillaba con intensidad, que Virgo, al volver del recinto principal en donde se había celebrado una reunión de "carácter importante" —supongamos— no pudo evitar detenerse y esconderse detrás de una de las tantas columnas de la última Casa del Santuario. ¡Mal comportamiento! Espiar de una forma tan... tan ruin las conversaciones ajenas, pero había sido más fuerte que él, no lo había podido evitar cuando escuchó el nombre de Aries surgir de la boca de Aphrodite. ¡¿Por qué tenía que nombrarlo?! ¡¿Con qué derecho?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Quién le había permitido a ese, sueco... de... cuarta... hablar de su lemuriano?! ¡¿Eh?!

¿Ahora entienden el comportamiento tan deshonroso? Estaba desesperado el pobre.

—Así dicen... —comentó Death Mask riendo con agudeza al escuchar el comentario de su amigo.

Ansioso por saber qué es lo que "así dicen", el hindú buscó la manera de escabullirse y quedar más cerca de ese par.

—Por lo visto no es ningún cordero camino al cielo como aparenta —bromeó Piscis apoyando la espalda en uno de sus pilares.

-Pero ¿estás seguro? —inquirió Cáncer algo incrédulo.

¡Demonios! ¿De qué hablaban? Shaka estaba con los nervios a flor de piel.

—¡Te digo que sí! Nadie me lo contó —respondió algo impaciente— Yo los vi con mis propios ojos. Y te digo más… —Una sonrisa morbosa surcó sus labios— Muu lo estaba disfrutando ¡Vaya que sí! Las manos de Saga sabían a donde dirigirse y digamos que Aries lo estaba disfrutando...

¡Carajo! Necesitaba saber más, necesitaba oír más, porque seguro que Géminis le estaba haciendo masajes, claro, ¿por qué pensar mal de Muu? Si era un sol de persona, sí... pero eso no quitaba que le gustara disfrutar, ¿verdad?

Virgo buscó estar aún más cerca de sus compañeros, ansioso por no perderse ningún tipo de detalle, porque indudablemente, más adelante Aphrodite explicaría que Saga le estaba haciendo alguna técnica de recuperación, elongación en algún músculo. ¡por supuesto! Si la semana pasada Muu no podía caminar bien, culpa de un músculo tenso en las piernas (pensó con inocencia).

No obstante, lejos de escuchar lo que los dos hablaban, terminó en una situación por demás embarazosa, y ni cuenta se dio hasta que escuchó la voz del italiano pronunciar su nombre con desconcierto.

—Shaka, ¿necesitas algo?

Recién en ese momento el hindú notó que se había pasado de la raya, en su afán por escuchar con más claridad la conversación terminó pegado a ellos con cara de interrogación.

Sin nada por responder, porque en realidad no supo qué decir, Shaka negó con la cabeza y convertido en un tomate humano se escapó a su Templo.

**(…)**

Al otro día, luego de escuchar ese escalofriante rumor, Shaka necesitó bajar al pueblo para comprar los víveres, sino no tendría de qué vivir. Sin embargo eso implicaba atravesar el Primer Templo ¡y por Buda! ¿Cómo haría para mirarlo a los ojos? Pero no se lo cruzó, fue por eso que, a la vuelta, cuando inevitablemente Virgo necesitó atravesar de nuevo la Primera Casa, un deseo nacido desde lo más profundo lo inundó y tuvo la loca idea, la descocada idea de saludar a su amigo... Más de uno pensaría ¿qué tiene de extraño saludar a un amigo? ¡Pues mucho si te mueres por tocar su piel, besar sus labios y hacerle el amor apasionadamente!

Buscó por el enorme Templo hasta dar con él y quizás no fue un buen momento para detenerse a saludar, lo confirmó el rubio cuando notó que su lemuriano no estaba solo. De pie, en la cocina, dando su perfil, le permitió al hindú observar con detalles como Saga se encargaba de darle masajes en un músculo muy particular al dueño de aquel Templo.

Las mejillas de Shaka se tornaron rojas al ver las manos de Géminis apretar con fuerza el miembro del lemuriano, este dándole la espalda a su amante, estiró un brazo para llegar a su cuello al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa pícara se mostró en sus labios. Sin descaro, el griego le apoyaba con vicio su, de seguro, enhiesto miembro, en las redondeces de su amante. Virgo no tuvo tiempo de sentirse celoso o enojado, pasmado como nunca, sus piernas le respondieron recién cuando escuchó la voz de Saga con un tono por demás libidinoso.

—Tenemos compañía.

Muu no rompió la postura, al contrario, pegó el trasero aún más a la parte baja del otro hombre.

—Un mirón —desdeñó Aries sin ningún tipo de pudor y sin prestar atención a quien era el invasor.

—Ven, Shaka. No te quedarás mirando —invitó Géminis de manera tentadora.

Pero el hindú no estaba para ello, demasiado por sorpresa lo había tomado toparse con semejante escena, muerto del susto dejó que las bolsas en sus brazos cayeran con estrepito al piso y sin darle la menor importancia corrió rumbo a su Templo como alma que lleva al diablo.

Por lo visto los rumores eran más que ciertos: el griego era el masajista personal de Aries.

Y cuánto dolor le provocó descubrirlo.

**(…)**

Recién a la tarde, cuando el sol comenzaba a irse, Shaka consiguió quitar esa imagen de su cabeza, pero como si el destino estuviera en su contra, volvió a recordar todo de un solo chispazo al ver en su Templo a su muy querido lemuriano.

¿Qué hacía Muu allí? La respuesta llegó sola cuando Muu dejó sobre el sillón las bolsas que a Virgo se le habían caído en la cocina de su Templo.

—Creo que un frasco de mermelada se rompió... y una botella de aceite. El resto parece estar sano —comentó Aries como si no hubiera pasado nada hacía menos de una hora.

Temblando de pies a cabeza, el rubio bajó la mirada al suelo y susurró un inaudible: "Gracias", esperanzado, creyendo que sin más, Aries se iría, pero lejos de querer irse, el lemuriano pronunció con algo de pena.

—Shaka... yo... bueno... quería pedirte disculpas por lo de hoy al mediodía —balbuceó con algo de culpa. Algo que desconcertó al otro, pues al principio había actuado como un poseso y en ese momento se encontraba demostrando un pequeño atisbo de vergüenza.

—No sé de qué hablas —se apresuró a mentir.

—Sí lo sabes, Shaka —contradijo Muu—. Y te pido disculpas. No noté realmente de entrada que eras tú...

¿Qué había querido decir Aries con eso? El hindú levantó con lentitud la vista y clavó sus pupilas azules en los ojos de su compañero, encontrando una mirada de infinita tristeza y tormento.

—¿Y si hubiera sido otro… ? —Le costó a Shaka hacer esa pregunta, pero necesitaba saberlo— ¿Hubieras accedido a algo? —No pudo expresarse correctamente, pero por fortuna el otro lo entendió.

—Pues... supongo. Contigo no podría...

—¡¿Por qué?! —preguntó Virgo con sumo dolor.

El lemuriano se alarmó al ver la reacción en su amigo y por eso buscó acercarse a él para tomarlo de los hombros y explicarse mejor.

—¡Porque contigo sería muy distinto!

—¡No te gusto! —explotó el rubio rompiéndose— ¡Es por eso!

—¡No! ¡Shaka! —Intentó que el otro lo mirase— ¡Porque me importas! ¡Sería especial contigo, y no solo sexo desenfrenado!

Pero ¿quién dijo que el hindú no buscaba sexo desenfrenado? Se lo hizo saber al lemuriano.

—Pero yo quiero sexo desenfrenado. Me muero por "sexo desenfrenado".

—Haberlo dicho antes... —Muu abrió grande los ojos, por completo sorprendido, jamás esperó algo similar por parte de Shaka.

—Te quiero, Muu —confesó Virgo dejando que la frente cayera pesada sobre el pecho del otro—. Y es más lo que te deseo. Ya no lo soporto...

El rubio se quedó unos instantes allí, ocultando su mirada avergonzada, hundiendo el rostro en el pecho del hombre, sintiendo ese aroma tan masculino; pero todo dio un vuelco en un segundo cuando sintió unas pesadas manos aferrar con hambre real sus redondeces. Aries gimió en el oído del hindú atrayéndolo más su cuerpo y haciéndole notar su erección.

Cayeron de espaldas sobre el sillón, Shaka volteó consiguiendo quedar encima de su amante por completo emocionado con la grata situación. Lo besó en la boca, ansioso por recorrer cada centímetro de su piel. El lemuriano permitió la invasión y dejó que ese ángel le examinara la boca con la lengua, para luego permitir con sumisión y entrega que le desprendiera de su ropa.

Con la mano temblorosa, Virgo recorrió la morena piel, deleitándose con cada contacto, Muu lo observaba maravillado y con una extraña sonrisa. No permitió que su amante permaneciera un segundo más vestido, fue por eso que Aries le quitó toda la ropa descubriéndolo por primera vez sin ella. No pudo evitar bajar la mirada y posarla sobre el enhiesto pene, tan cerca que se encontraban los dos, que con un abrazo sintieron ese cálido contacto de pieles.

Situándose, el hindú descendió con la boca probando cada recoveco del lemuriano, hasta llegar al pene que aguardaba ansioso para que él lo engullera descubriendo lo vicioso que podía ser ese sabor tan masculino. Muu se aferró a la cabellera rubia y gimió con delicadeza dejándose llevar por la cálida sensación, pues a pesar de no ser un experto la boca de Shaka, tan juguetona y rebelde, lo estaba llevando al límite.

Una gota que cayó al suelo se le hizo muy sugestiva a Shaka, y buscando entre las bolsas que estaban sobre la pequeña mesa ratona al costado del sillón, encontró el frasco de aceite con el cual se embadurno la mano. Supo, a pesar de no tener experiencia, que no podría penetrar a un hombre sin una lubricación adecuada.

Aries solo vio que estiraba un brazo buscando con desesperación _algo_ y recién comprendió sus intenciones cuando llevó la mano embarrada de aceite hasta su propio pene para acariciarlo y así lubricarlo bien.

Servicialmente y acostumbrado, con una sonrisa perniciosa, el lemuriano abrió las piernas, llevando una sobre el respaldo del sillón. Apenas Virgo apoyó la punta del pene en la entrada del otro fue absorbido como si se tratara de algún agujero negro.

Un poco difícil fue hallar el ritmo, pues el miembro solía salirse de lugar resbalando dolorosamente, pero el rubio se las arregló a la perfección para encontrar ese dichoso ritmo. Un vaivén lento y pronunciado dio comienzo.

Dejó que su cuerpo se recostara sobre el de Muu para permitirle a este que su pene se frotase contra su vientre mientras se aferraba a la espalda como borracho a la botella.

El hindú tomó la pierna que estaba suelta y levantándola con un brazo volvió más intensa la penetración hasta tornarse la situación por completo insostenible. Al mismo tiempo que una humedad caliente golpeaba en su vientre, Shaka se descargó en la intimidad del hombre, permitiendo que un grave gemido escapara de sus labios.

Un gemido que fue como el símbolo de liberación personal. Por fin sus más bajos instintos (o bueno, casi todos) estaban cumpliéndose. Satisfecho, Virgo recostó por completo su cuerpo sobre el de su amante y con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho escuchaba los latidos del corazón, latidos que palpitaban tanto como su miembro que aun permaneció unos cuantos segundos en el orificio de Muu.

Aries acarició con ternura la rubia cabellera del hindú y este sonrió cerrando los ojos para dejarse llevar por la ardorosa sensación de sentirse querido y mimado. Y pensar que eso tan solo sería el comienzo de toda su tortura. De algo que el rubio intentó evitar por su salud mental sin poder conseguirlo en realidad.


	3. Tercera Noble Verdad

**Tercera Noble Verdad:** _El sufrimiento y el dolor se pueden extinguir mediante el no apego._

Cuantas veces quiso despegarse de Muu, pero este era tan insistente que no había forma de quitárselo de encima.

En realidad Shaka se había vuelto adicto a Aries quien volvía vano todo intento por dejar esa droga. ¿Y cuando llegó a la sabia conclusión de que la relación con el lemuriano sería más que complicada? Cuando los celos lo corroyeron por dentro; pero no era solo los celos, había muchas razones entrelazadas, entre ellas una cruda realidad: los dos eran hombres, pero por sobre todo, compañeros de armas. Virgo no podía dejar sus obligaciones de Santo a un lado tan solo por amor, no era suficiente motivo o razón valedera. Además ¡ya ni concentración para meditar tenía! Muu ocupaba su mente día y noche haciendo imposible la noble tarea.

Llegó a esa escalofriante conclusión el día que comprobó lo celoso que podía llegar a ser. No había pasado ni una semana de lo ocurrido entre ellos, y si vamos al caso, tampoco habían hablado del tema ni mucho menos aclararon los tantos, fue por eso que el hindú tuvo que tragarse sus celos al no tener derecho de protestar, pero ya era el colmo, estar escondido de pie, detrás de un pilar con el corazón en la boca porque Muu había entrado hacia cinco minutos. ¡Cinco agonizantes minutos! Al Templo de Aldebarán y aún no había salido. ¡¿Qué estaban haciendo?! ¡¿Eh?! Que en cinco minutos se pueden hacer muchas cosas. ¡Claro que sí! Se pueden besar, por ejemplo.

Virgo se dio cuenta de su patética situación, andar espiando como un chiquillo… ¡si Tauro y Muu siempre fueron amigos! ¡De toda la vida! No había razón para morir de celos, pero algo que jamás toleraría, lo comprobó escasos días después, y eso era una visita de Saga. ¡¿Qué tenía que hablar?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Con qué derecho?! Pese a estar cobijado en la oscuridad fue saludado por Géminis.

—Buenos días, Shaka.

¡Qué descaro! Saludar así, como si nada, a alguien que busca pasar desapercibido. Sí, había que reconocer que el hindú era un poco sensible cuando de ese griego se trataba.

Se quedó escondido, un poco sorprendido por la desfachatez de Saga y un poco humillado al descubrir el mal espía que era, sin dudas como detective se moriría de hambre.

Para mal en peor tuvo que ver como a lo lejos Aries aceptaba irse con él. El mundo a Shaka se le hizo trizas en un segundo. ¿Qué más daba? Ellos dos no eran nada, nada más que amigos.

Un poco decepcionado, Virgo volvió a su Templo justo cuando las estrellas y la luna aparecieron iluminando con todo su esplendor.

**(…)**

Era la undécima vez que Shaka intentaba no pensar en nada, pero nada, últimamente había cobrado una forma: la figura de un hombre lemuriano y extravagante. Suspiró hastiado y se puso de pie al ver que no lograría la concentración necesaria para meditar, necesitaba hablar cuanto antes con Muu y aclarar la situación, solo así todo volvería a la normalidad. ¿Volvería?

El punto fue que Virgo no necesitó ir hasta Aries, pues el mismo apareció en su Templo entrada ya la noche. Y qué sorpresa para el rubio, tener semejante visita allí. Ni tiempo le dio el lemuriano de preguntarle qué hacía en su Templo que su boca se vio invadida por la lengua húmeda, caliente y atrevida de este. ¿Cómo termino desnudo en su cama? Un total y completo enigma, pero volvió a pasar lo mismo de hacía una semana. Muu se entregó sin restricciones ni explicaciones y el hindú disfrutó una vez más sin cuestionarse la razón de la visita. Aunque los motivos estaban más que claros.

Cuando todo llegó a su fin, Shaka detuvo la huida de su amante, lo había visto vestirse con la intención de marcharse. Estaba ansioso por esclarecer la situación.

—Espera, Muu.

Aries volvió sus pasos con una mirada curiosa. Se quedó embelesado con la imagen de su amante aún desnudo y de rodillas en su propia cama.

—¿Qué sucede? —investigó el lemuriano.  
—Eso mismo me pregunto yo.

Muu negó con la cabeza dando a entender que no comprendía las palabras del otro.

—Muu... —reprochó Virgo algo ofendido— tuvimos sexo; pero no, tú me dices que hacemos el amor, aun así no sé qué demonios somos. Si amigos, si pareja. Te veo entrando al Templo de Saga, lo veo a él entrando al tuyo. ¿Qué está pasando?  
—Ah —reconoció Muu risueño y se acercó con lentitud hasta su amante, caminando a gatas por la cama—. Estás celoso —bromeó besándolo en los labios.

—Pues…

—¿Estás celoso de Saga? —Volvió a besarlo.  
—¡Basta, Muu! —se quejó el hindú separando con brusquedad a su compañero—. ¿Tienes o no algo con Saga? —preguntó desafiante.  
—Si tú quieres —concedió Aries y antes de recibir un golpe agregó—: Pero si no quieres... solo tienes que pedírmelo.

—Muu… —Shaka cayó con lentitud de espaldas sobre el colchón y sobre él, el hombre. Uno vestido y el otro desnudo.  
—Pídeme lo que quieras, Shaka. —Esa sonrisa jovial aun no desaparecía de su rostro, pero con calidez prosiguió—: dime que me quieres a tu lado... que sea solo tuyo. Pídemelo.  
—Oh —susurró Virgo por completo relajado y entregado—. Te lo pido.  
—Pídemelo bien —exigió el lemuriano.  
—Quédate conmigo, Muu —accedió dejando que su amante lo besara en los labios con afecto—. Sé completamente mío. No quiero compartirte con nadie.

Y así fue. Por lo menos esa noche Muu se quedó al lado de su ángel, besando sus labios y permitiéndole que le hiciera el amor; pero claro, las cosas no quedarían allí, a pesar de que bastante paciencia le había tenido, Aries también necesitó poseerlo, hacerlo suyo, _sentirlo suyo_.

El hindú creyó con ingenuidad que desde ese momento la vida sería todo color de rosa y cuán equivocado estaba, pues al otro día tendría que soportar ver como Saga entraba con total familiaridad al Templo de Aries; pero qué, se podría preguntar alguno, ¿Shaka se la pasaba espiando al lemuriano? Pues sí, ya era una obsesión. Incluso peor fue ver a los pocos días como era Muu quien se acercaba hasta Géminis. ¡Ardió Troya en el Templo de Virgo! Muu se encontraba esquivando los puños lanzados al azar.

—¡Tranquilízate, Shaka! —pidió Aries tomándolo por la cintura para evitar un nuevo golpe— ¡Hablemos!  
—¡No quiero hablar contigo! —exclamó el hindú forcejeando e intentando liberarse del agarre— ¡Quiero asesinarte!  
—¡¿Por qué?! ¡Tengo derecho a saber por qué voy a morir!  
—¡Con qué serias mío y de nadie más y no sé cuántas estupideces más! ¡¿No?! —La mirada de Shaka estaba cargada de ira, sin embargo sus movimientos eran más tranquilos, por lo visto se había resignado.  
—¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?! —preguntó el lemuriano aflojando débilmente el agarre, su amante se escapó y alejándose un poco por prudencia le respondió.

—Saga.

—¿Y eso te enoja tanto? —El lemuriano sonrió y llevó las manos a su cintura. ¡Tanto escándalo por Géminis!  
—Pues claro —espetó Virgo ofendido—, ponte en mi lugar. Tener que verte con quien... con quien... —Iba perdiendo fuerza en sus palabras.  
—¿Qué?  
—¿Qué son ustedes dos? —preguntó a lo último cuando notó que en realidad no sabía muchas cosas de la vida personal de su amigo.  
—Ay, Shaka. Tú no eres así... siempre tan sereno. —Eso era cierto, pero justamente, que anduviera por la vida hecho un nervio humano era la completa culpa de Muu—. No somos nada; pero si quieres podemos serlo... los tres.

—D-Demente…

El hindú abrió los ojos tanto como el físico se lo permitió y se alejó unos pasos antes de asesinar a sangre fría al hombre que supuestamente amaba. Acaso ¿estaba insinuando que Saga y Muu podrían ser algo si así él lo quisiera? Qué locura, pero de nuevo Aries pronunció con honestidad.

—Si no puedes pedirme que lo deje de ver. Que no le hable. —Se acercó para tomarlo por la cintura.  
—Sería muy egoísta de mi parte pedirte algo así —susurró Virgo ido, derretido como mantequilla en los brazos del lemuriano. Cerró los ojos para permitir que sus sentidos se volvieran más agudos al abrigar los cálidos labios de su amante sobre su piel.  
—Sí, es cierto —reconoció Muu—, pero haría cualquier cosa que tú me pidas.

¿Cómo resistirse frente a esas palabras? El rubio suspiró y sonrió como un idiota enamorado. Y lo era. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Si tenía a alguien que le endulzaba los oídos de una forma empalagosa.

Aun así, esa era la treta de Muu, se mandaba la cagada para después salir con su discurso, el de: "pídemelo... pídeme las estrellas que te las traeré". Canas verdes le salieron al hindú con lo que tuvo que soportar; porque, claro, Aries siempre se excusaba conque él y Saga ante todo eran amigos, muy buenos amigos, y además compañeros que tenían que compartir obligaciones. Nunca vio lo "malo" en dejar que Géminis lo visitase al igual que en ir a visitarlo.

Y como siempre esa frase pronunciada con un tono de tristeza y frustración: "¿Qué? ¿No confías en mí?".

Shaka buscó, intentó desprenderse del lemuriano, pero este era hábil e insistente y siempre sabía por dónde llegarle a Virgo.

Una y otra vez caía rendido a sus pies.


	4. Cuarta Noble Verdad

**Cuarta Noble Verdad:**

_1º— Comprensión o pensamiento correcto._

Él lo intentaba. Shaka intentaba tener pensamientos correctos, pero su mente se veía siempre poblada de las imágenes indecorosas que había tenido que soportar durante todo ese tiempo. La imagen de su Muu desnudo: como los Dioses lo trajeron al mundo, de pie, frente a él con su miembro erecto y una sonrisa morbosa en los labios. Era imposible para Virgo quitar esas imágenes de su cabeza, y ese pensamiento que siempre le rondaba por la mente... la idea de estar desnudo a su mereced y dejarse someter para luego hacer lo mismo con Aries.

La mayor parte del tiempo, el rubio la empleaba en desnudar con la mente al lemuriano, verlo vestido, dialogando con uno de sus compañeros, o en una reunión con el Patriarca. Le agrada ir desvistiéndolo mentalmente, era uno de sus juegos favoritos, y qué sorpresa para sus demás compañeros verlo atribularse de súbito cuando Shion, de lo único que hablaba, era de reforzar la seguridad en las regiones aledañas del Santuario. Más de uno se desconcertaba. ¿Por qué se alteraba el hindú y bajaba la vista al suelo muerto de vergüenza?

¡Si supieran!

_2º— Aspiración o intención correcta._

Intención de matar a Saga. ¡Shaka mataría a ese griego con aires de adonis con tal de quitarlo del medio! ¡¿Por qué siempre la figura de Géminis se interponía entre él y Muu!? Aunque debía reconocer que muchas veces, gracias a él, Virgo y el lemuriano tenían unas reconciliaciones por demás fogosas.

Ya era vicio para el lemuriano y buscaba la manera de darle celos con tal de tener ese sexo desenfrenado y despreocupado, porque… era tan fácil el perdón del hindú, que sin más terminaban discutiendo en la cama y forcejeando tontamente a medida que las ropas desaparecían del camino para dar lugar a la excitación.

_3º— Lenguaje o habla correcto._

—¡Eres un cretino! ¡Un mal nacido! —gritaba Shaka con energía de pie en medio de su propia sala.

Muu se encontraba muy entretenido esquivando, primero, un reloj de mesa, luego un pequeño Buda de adorno y más tarde una silla.

¡Furioso estaba Virgo! Y no era para menos, Aries había ido a visitar a su buen amigo, Saga, muy entrada la noche.

—Shaka, tranquilízate, por favor —pidió esquivando el sillón. Sí que tenía fuerza el hindú cuando estaba enojado, sus palabras también lo demostraban.  
—¡Eres un hijo de puta! ¡Una mierda de persona! —Las lágrimas, producto de la bronca y de la indignación, amenazaron con surgir de sus ojos— Y yo aquí, cómo un idiota, preparando una cena para los dos, ¡cuando sabes perfectamente que odio cocinar! —Se alejó unos pasos al ver que el otro comenzaba a acercarse— ¡Y tú! ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡En el templo de Saga!  
—Lo siento. No lo sabía —dijo con auténtica angustia y culpa—. Yo solo pasé por su Templo para devolverle algunas cosas, te juro que iba a venir más tarde aquí...  
—¡Dos días más tarde llegaste! —recriminó Shaka con lágrimas contenidas. Ganas de ahorcarlo con su rosario tenía.  
—Lo sé... sé que ayer no pasé, pero tenía muchas armaduras por reparar.  
—¡¿Qué armaduras, cretino?! —preguntó Virgo golpeando con un puño el hombro de su pareja— ¡¿Qué armaduras, mentiroso?! ¡Si ya no hay guerras!  
—Tú sabes que de todos modos hay muchos cascos y escudos de los soldados que debo reparar —aclaró Muu con calidez en sus palabras. Ignorando los dolorosos golpes en su hombro abrazó al otro por la cintura—. Tengo muchas labores aquí en el Santuario. Todas las armas de los escuderos y principiantes debo mantenerlas en óptimas condiciones y estas se rompen con más facilidad en cada entrenamiento. No solo las armaduras de los Santos Dorados reparo. Y lo sabes —reprochó a lo último hablando extrañamente a lo Yoda.  
—Eres... eres... —pronunció Virgo con más tranquilidad en su voz. Su boca se vio interrumpida por unos labios carnosos y muy sabrosos— un hijo de puta —finalizó con amor cuando fue liberado.  
—Te amo —musitó Aries con una sonrisa compradora.

—¡Carajo! —recordó de sopetón— ¡No me importa una mierda que hayas llegado dos días más tarde! Respóndeme: ¡¿Qué hacías en el Templo de Saga?!

El lemuriano suspiró en señal de cansancio y otra vez tuvo que distanciarse por su integridad física unos cuantos metros del hindú. Nuevos insultos surgieron de la boca de Shaka y sus manos una vez más comenzaron a arrojar objetos contundentes, de manera paulatina de mayor tamaño y grosor. En pocos minutos el Templo se encontraba _patas para arriba_. Y qué bien termino esa noche, fue una de las mejores reconciliaciones que tuvieron hasta ese momento.

_4º— Acción o conducta correcta._

Una de las actividades mentales que más le gustaba a Shaka, aunque sabía disimularlo muy bien, era que Muu lo acosara en los pasillos que conectaban los Templos. La sensación de vértigo, ese miedo de ser descubiertos por alguien era un poderoso afrodisiaco para la pareja.

Aunque le daba pavor que Aries le quitara los pantalones al aire libre, cobijados por unas rocas, Virgo tenía que reconocer que le encantaba esos juegos morbosos; siendo el favorito del lemuriano hacerle el amor justo antes de una reunión con el Patriarca y no permitirle asearse antes de presentarse. A metros sentía Shaka el olor a semen y a sexo en su cuerpo, y qué vergüenza le daba presentarse así, ante la máxima figura del Santuario, escuchar con atención sus pedidos y sus sabias palabras, mientras que en lo único que pensaba Virgo era en bañarse cuanto antes para quitarse ese aroma tan característico que se desprendía por cada poro de su piel. ¿Alguno se había dado cuenta de ello? Se preguntaba siempre.

Pese a que era uno de los juegos favoritos de Muu, ya se le estaba yendo de las manos. ¿Qué le esperaba por delante? ¿Hacerlo en la sala de reuniones mientras Shion daba el informe del día y sus demás compañeros escuchaban atentos? ¿Interrumpir una reunión importante y las palabras con un fuerte y estrepitoso gemido? Aries no estaba tan lejos de considerar esa loca y tentadora idea y ¿por qué negar que al hindú le encantara esa conducta tan inmoral?

_5º— Medio de vida correcto._

El Sexto Templo del Santuario parecía víctima de algún huracán furioso de rango cinco, pero ese huracán tenía nombre: Shaka. Es que le daba pena a su dueño ordenar su Casa. ¿Para qué? Si todos los días terminaba discutiendo con Muu por algún motivo, no tenía sentido ordenar si luego todo terminaría hecho un desastre.

Con ese criterio ¿para qué bañarse, verdad? Si después nos vamos a ensuciar. Así no iba la cosa, pero el desorden en su Templo era un claro reflejo de su vida y de su interior. Aries había dejado su mundo por completo patas para arriba.

_6º— Esfuerzo correcto._

A colación del anterior, la pereza dominaba a Shaka todos los días. Terminaba lavando los platos cuando ya no tenía dónde comer, o los vasos cuando ya no tenía dónde tomar. Cambiaba las sábanas todo los días sólo por culpa de Muu, ya que cada noche, de una forma u otra terminaba ensuciando la cama de semen, pero cada día a Virgo se le hacía más pesado, y ya a lo último ni ganas de cocinarse tenía; por suerte Aries lo hacía por los dos.

Mientras, él lo observaba con un poco de desolación... Hasta qué punto el lemuriano lo había llevado al borde de la crisis. ¿Era buena su relación? ¿O estaba matando los pocos, pero buenos hábitos que siempre acompañaron al hindú? Viéndolo cocinar con alegría y amor, Shaka suspiró y comenzó a lavar los trastos para acomodar un poco la sala antes del almuerzo.

Bien o mal, comprendía Virgo, no era culpa del lemuriano su estado crítico. El hindú había permitido dejarse llevar por la incertidumbre y la duda que siempre genera el comenzar una nueva relación, incluso más una tan problemática. Y Shaka tenía que reconocer que las pocas fuerzas que sacaba, Buda vaya a saber de dónde, eran gracias a Muu; pero no estaba bien eso, no estaba bien ordenar su propia casa solo porque Aries lo visitaba, tenía que hacerlo por él ¡Virgo vivía en ese Templo, no el lemuriano! ¡Él tenía que convivir con la mugre!

Ese día se impuso cambiar, cambiar para bien y empezar a mejorar, cambiar aunque fuera las sábanas. Y fue aquí en donde el hindú intentó dejar a Muu, por su salud mental.

_7º— Atención correcta._

Cuando Shaka intentó distanciarse de Muu en el fondo supo lo difícil que sería, pues cada día que pasaba lo quería más y más, al punto de amarlo. Fue por eso que decidió dejarlo de una forma más firme, _lo dejó,_ como bien dice la palabra... lo dejó implorando en su templo luego de decirle que no quería saber más de él. Fue sincero y le explicó que primero debía aclarar algunos asuntos personales y organizar su vida antes de emprender una relación tan conflictiva. Aries le suplicó que por lo menos fueran amigos y a regañadientes Virgo aceptó, porque eso de ser amigos ¡vamos! ¿Quién se lo cree? Tarde o temprano terminarían una charla amena de amigos desnudos los dos en su cuarto.

En una reunión con Shion, cayó en la cuenta que la separación con Muu era lo único que necesitaba para terminar con su poca concentración, fue peor la cura que la enfermedad.

—Shaka —llamó el Patriarca—, Shaka... ¿me estás escuchando?  
—¿Eh? ¿Patriarca? ¡Patriarca! —reconoció el hindú dándose cuenta de que se encontraba en el recinto de este escuchando sus palabras.  
—Deberás ir a India, distrito de Uttarpradesh, Kushinagar, para expandir tu cosmos...  
—Sí —asintió Shaka algo apenado—. Últimamente no he podido meditar. No logro la concentración.  
—Por eso... será bueno para ti alejarte unos días e ir a ese lugar sagrado —terció Shion con una sonrisa, descubriendo en parte que el motivo por el cual uno de sus Santos más poderosos se encontraba débil y vulnerable estaba ligado a alguien o algo en ese lugar.

El amor nos vuelve frágiles y dependientes. Por el bien de todos era prudente distanciar a Virgo y darle un lugar más calmo para meditar y expandir su cosmos.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, Patriarca —correspondió y aunque ir a ese lugar era una solución, la más acertada, no supo por qué aquello lo consternaba tanto, no entendía por qué esa idea le causaba tanto desasosiego.

Pasó tiempo, hasta que el hindú reconoció en su interior que la razón de su abatimiento era la idea de alejarse de su querido Muu por unos cuantos meses. Bien o mal lo amaba y buscó la manera de obligarse a meditar para así tener que evitar marcharse del Santuario.

_8º— Concentración - Meditación correcta._

Sentado en la posición de Loto, Shaka buscó la forma de meditar. Intentó no pensar en nada y dejarse llevar por el inmenso y acogedor "Vacío" y cuando por fin a duras penas lo estaba logrando escuchó una voz demasiada conocida retumbar en su Templo.

—Shaka —llamó Muu a su, ahora, querido amigo—. Virgo suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, para luego sonreír con calidez y negar reiteradas veces. Así lo encontró Aries... riendo a más no poder, aun sentado sobre los almohadones—. Lo siento, Shaka. No sabía que estabas meditando —se disculpó con ternura para luego desconcertarse: ¿qué le causaba tanta gracia al otro?

El hindú se puso de pie riéndose de sí mismo y de su caótica situación. Negó de nuevo con la cabeza observando firmemente a su compañero mientras unas lágrimas afloraban de sus ojos.

Eso era raro, pues lloraba y reía al mismo tiempo.

—Ay, Muu…

—¿Qué sucede? —investigó el lemuriano algo asustado. ¿Se había vuelto loco de remate?

"Sucede que te amo", hubiera respondido Shaka, pero en cambio prefirió decir aquello con gestos y, acercándose a Muu, le robó un preciado beso que lo dejó aún más anonadado.  
Cuando Muu se vio liberado, hubiera arqueado las cejas de tenerlas, los puntos lo hicieron por ellas, embelleciéndolo aún más a ojos de Shaka.

—¿No era que seríamos amigos y… todo eso? —preguntó Aries con un poco de reproche en la voz.  
—Me he dado cuenta de que no podré —respondió dándose por vencido.  
—Qué bueno —exclamó con alegría.  
—Pero hagamos una cosa —propuso acomodándole la camisa a su amante—. De nueve a doce no vendrás a mi Templo—. Una sonrisa por parte del otro le indicaba que había comprendido sus intenciones, y por eso agregó—: Digamos que tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar con Buda. Debo disculparme.  
—Lo entiendo —aceptó abrazándolo por la cintura, soportaría no verlo esas horas para dejarlo meditar, sin embargo continuó bromista—: Pero me pondré celoso y a la larga yo también saldaré cuentas con Buda si te roba demasiado tiempo.  
—Todo debe tener un equilibrio —dijo besando con suavidad los labios de su pareja para después dejarse arrastrarlo por el Templo y terminar en su cuarto.

Y esa era la verdad… por lo menos la Verdad de Shaka. Amaba a ese lemuriano más que a su propia vida, y por mucho que desordenara su ya desordenada vida, no podría desprenderse de él. ¡Tan adictivo que era! Y aunque al final del día terminase doliéndole el trasero y a veces un poco el corazón, prefería eso antes que la ausencia de Muu. Se había acostumbrado a tenerlo en su vida y no concebía la idea de despertar todas las mañanas sin tener la certeza de verlo una vez más.

Y aunque no consiguiera ese equilibrio, tan necesario, Virgo encontraría la forma de permitirle a Aries que volviera su vida un completo caos, al mismo tiempo que mantendría la armonía dentro de él. Sería difícil, pero no imposible; al menos eso comprobaba cuando miraba fijo a los ojos del tiempo de Muu, aquellos luceros que todo lo decían: que a fin de cuentas valía la pena.

Si bien por momento todo era confuso en su vida, el hindú tuvo una sola cuestión en claro, y de eso se trató esta historia: la Verdad de Shaka, la Absoluta, es que amaría a ese lemuriano a pesar de todo.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: Saint Seiya es de Kurumada :)


End file.
